


I Can’t Sleep

by velnoni



Series: Adorable Moments Between The Brothers [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adorable, Brotherly Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Kawaii, Protective Lucifer, Toddler Mammon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velnoni/pseuds/velnoni
Summary: He silently enjoys the gasps his brother let's out and turns to sees Mammon face scrunched up. He pats his tiny hands against his chest to look intimidating. "The Great Mammon ain't afraid of nothing!" He stutters a bit and looks away, a small blush rising to his brown cheeks "I-I just simply figured you would want my assistance! My presence is timely and effective!"Mammon has a nightmare and wants to sleep with his big brother.
Relationships: Lucifer & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Adorable Moments Between The Brothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832170
Comments: 10
Kudos: 254





	I Can’t Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkStarfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/gifts).



> This was the first thing I wrote before the angel fic. I wrote this because I needed some fluff in my life. Mammon is a toddler so it's canon divergent. This is just a brotherly moment since the game barely feeds me any crumbs. Enjoy!

It was late into the night, a bit past 1AM and Lucifer sighed as he scribbled his signature onto another document. He places it amongst the other piles of paper he had been floundering in for the past day and silently cursed Diavolo for shoving these on him at the last minute. Looking up at the clock nearby his bed he let's out another exasperated sigh and rubbed his bridge of his nose with his gloved hands.

_Might as well call it a night,_ he thinks to himself as he arose from he seat. After fixing up his table he proceeded to remove his gloves and disappeared into the bathroom on his left. When he was done he stepped out with only a towel covering his lower parts, water dripping from the strands of his hair and porcelain skin. Lucifer takes a seat on his satin bed and opened the nearby chester drawer for lotion. As he was lathering his skin up for the night his attention draws to the bedroom door creaking open. A small head with fluffy white hair peeks in and Lucifer raised a brow.

"Mammon." He tone held a warning. "Why are you out of bed? You have class in the morning." Said brother takes a step in. He was wearing the orange nightgown Asmodeus had given him for his birthday and in his left hand he held a small plushie Lucifer could only assume Mammon stole from Leviathan. Lucifer takes in his brother's disheveled appearance: tufts of white hair sticking up in different directions from sleep but the elder noticed the small frown on his baby brother's face. Along with the small dark ring underneath his eyes. He turns his attention back to his body waiting for Mammon to explain himself.

"...I had another nightmare." He finally said in a soft tone. Lucifer figured as much and closed the lotion bottle cap before returning it to the drawer. He stands up and Mammon takes this moment to run and hop on the bed. He looks up at his brother with big blue eyes.

"Can I sleep here? Pleaseeeeee?" He watches Lucifer pull out a pair of underwear and a cotton top from a nearby dresser and pouts a bit when he sees him rolling his eyes in the mirror. "Are you telling me the Great Mammon is afraid of a little nightly illusion?"

He silently enjoys the gasps his brother let's out and turns to sees Mammon face scrunched up. He pats his tiny hands against his chest to look intimidating. "The Great Mammon ain't afraid of nothing!" He stutters a bit and looks away, a small blush rising to his brown cheeks "I-I just simply figured you would want my assistance! My presence is timely and effective!"

He manages to get a chuckle out of Lucifer and he crawls over to pick up a nearby white towel. When his brother sat back down on the edge of the bed he clamored up and placed the towel on his head, drying the silky black hair. For once it was comfortably quiet, something rare with Mammon and Lucifer silently thinks to himself that the nightmare must've been scary enough for his brother to come running to him.

He found it oddly adorable.

Once his hair was dry enough he placed the towel in a nearby bin and Mammon watched him lift up the bedsheets. "If you're to stay for the night close the doors and turn off the light." Mammon nods and does as he is told. After closing the door he stands on his tippy toes to flick the light switch off, the Devildom nightlight cascading into the room. Shuffles of bedsheets and tiny feet padding around were the only signs of noise. As Lucifer settles down on his side he feels a body move closer to him and Mammon's hair tickling his chin. Silence befalls them and Lucifer waits until he hears Mammon's breathe even out.

It wouldn't be long until a small whimper escapes from the younger one and Lucifer tentatively pulls him closer to his chest, rubbing his back in soothing rotation until the whimpers disappear. He would have to do something about this later.

Lucifer looks under the sheet to see Mammon's sleeping face. He couldn't help but feel the warm fuzzy feeling that arose in his chest as he watched his brother hug the plush tightly.

He closes his eyes. He too needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> What other brotherly moments should I write about?


End file.
